


New York Wildlife

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't know if the others noticed or not.<br/>It's wasn't obvious really.<br/>Just something to see if you looked, it was the way Steve acted after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rats

Tony didn't know if the others noticed or not.  
It's wasn't obvious really.  
Just something to see if you looked.

After they all moved into the tower together, Steve would sit in the common area and sketch. At first the sketch pads where huge, taking up all of Steve's lap. The skylines he drew were detailed and amazing. 

Then the pads got smaller, the drawings crude with little detail, nothing more than rough outlines of shapes. Tony asked JARVIS if Steve needed more of the larger pads but JARVIS said Steve still had several in his room. So Tony left it, assuming it was a natural ebb and flow of Steve's talent.

Then there was a battle. Nothing big, truthfully it was below their pay grades, but well beyond the local law enforcement and the army was slow to mobilize as usual. So The Avengers took on the rats of unusual size. Though this being New York, it wasn't that much of a surprise when the four foot rats started coming out of the sewers. 

They returned to the tower, all of them, save Barton covered in goo. Tony had ended up going into the sewer and flushing them out so the others could kill them. Barton had stayed on his rooftop and did what he did best. The rest had to get in close and kill them by hand.

Everyone had gone to bed but Tony couldn't sleep. He had a nagging headache and had gone to the common floor to dredge up some of the tea concoction that Banner had showed him that had gotten rid of the last headache he had. 

So he was the one to find Steve. Cleaned up, sitting in front of the window, staring into the city. Sketch book in hand, pencil moving across the paper. What Tony saw was just a jumble of lines. Nothing remotely recognizable. Tony made a sound to see if Steve would snap out of it but he didn't.

Tony walked over to Steve and knelt down next to him. He stayed back far enough to be out of reach if the super solider came out of his fugue state swinging.

He called his name a few times. Nothing.

He shook his foot. Nothing.

Tony sighed and moved with in striking range, he knelt next to Steve and out both hands on his shoulders. Still nothing. 

Tony was getting worried, was he really locked in this, was he stuck in a flashback? 

"Steve, hey you've got to wake up. You need to talk to me. What's going on?" 

Tony finally put both hands on Steve's face and turned Steve's head towards him. The man finally blinked, gasped and scrambled away.

Tony hated the fear that flashed over Steve's face but at least he appeared to be back in this room.

Tony put his hands up in the universal 'I'm not going to touch' sign. And waited. Steve's breathing was almost hyperventilating but it was slowing down. Tony could see Steve's eyes dart around the room, watched as his hands opened, digging into the fibers of the carpet, then close. Only to repeat. Then Steve stared to shake. 

Tony knew Steve hated to be cold. He didn't blame the guy, 70 years frozen, he'd hate the cold to.

Tony rose slowly, watching Steve the entire way, and grabbed a blanket from the couch. He walked back just as slowly. He knelt and carefully with no fast movements that Steve might not be able to track, wrapped the blanket around the blond.

When the shivers increased Tony didn't know what to do.

He tried again, "Steve what's the matter? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Steve tried to shrug, his shoulders went up but they didn't drop back down. He tried to talk but just ended up stammering. "Stttttuckkkk. Caaannnt...." Steve couldn't finish. He couldn't tell Tony what was wrong. No one but Bucky knew what he needed. And Bucky was still at SHEILD.

"How are you stuck? Are you stuck in a flashback?" Tony was trying to understand, but this might be out of his field.

Steve got enough of a head shake out for Tony to try another puzzle piece. "Okay. Are you stuck on an endorphin high from the fight?"

Again with the head shake. 

"No you're on the other end aren't you? You've got none left."

That got Tony a almost nod, just a lifting of the chin.

"You've always been like this huh?"

Steve wanted to hide, Tony would never understand the lows that followed a battle for Steve.

"What do you need?" Tony asked.

Steve got to full head shakes out that time. 

"Steve you can't stay like this. It's not good for you. I want to help. What do you need?"

Steve felt the adrenalin fill his body. Tony would hurt him if he told the other man what he needed. He and Bucky had taken years to finally figure out how to stop the horrible feeling that came over Steve after a fight. Even pre-serum, he had had this dangerous drop. Bucky would just watch over him and keep his mom away 'till he was back.

It wasn't 'till a month before Bucky left for the front that they finally figured out what Steve needed. One more bully, one more alley. Steve curled up on his bed shivering, not being able to get warm. Bucky had curled around Steve and pulled him in to share his heat under the crappy wool blanket. It had caught on Steve's knobby knee and Bucky accidentally brushed his cock when he reached to flick it over Steve's knee.

Steve had gasped at the touch, going stick straight and then panted. He writhed on the bed next to Bucky, his body reeling from the barest of touches.

Bucky had to roll him into his back and sit on his legs to get Steve to be still. Bucky being the best guy on the planet hadn't said a word, just shoved his hands down Steve's pants and jerked him to he came with a gasping shout.

The next three fights had ended the same way. Steve pinned to the bed, Bucky's hand stroking him to sanity.

There was no way he could tell Tony that.

But Tony was still Tony. He wouldn't let a problem just stay unfixed. He moved closer to Steve, wrapped his arms around him, just like Bucky all those years ago, sharing his heat. 

Steve couldn't keep himself from leaning into it. He straightened back up but it was to late, Tony just shifted closer. 

"I get it. I understand. I know what you need." Tony offered quietly, his hands rubbing Steve's arms. He rocked slowly behind Steve, rubbing his chest along Steve's back. 

"Nooo."

"Just push me away then, your Captain America. You're strong enough to push little ol' Tony Stark away." Tony moved the blanket around them both, tucking it under his arm. He pushed a hand slowly up Steve's sweat shirt. Steve's skin was icy cold. He traced random patterns on the skin, feeling each line warm. He laid his hand flat and stroked Steve's broad chest. With each pass the shivering lessened. Tony unzipped his hastily thrown on hoody and opened it. Then he managed to pull Steve's sweat shirt off and pressed him back to his chest. 

Tony wrapped his hands around Steve's chest. "You're so strong for everyone. So brave and strong. You do everything for everyone else. Let me give you what you need." 

The words, just above a whisper, slipped into Steve's mind. The shivering stopped, but for an occasional tremor.

"Will you let me?"

Steve nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Yoooouur hand." Steve squeaked. 

"Where?" Tony understood what was happening to Steve. Steve was a sub and the fight was his Dom. After a fight Steve was under so far he didn't know which way was up, let alone how to get back there.

Steve couldn't say it, so he reached out, hands shaking and guided Tony's hand to his cock. He wasn't hard yet, but the second Tony's fingers brushed it, instant replay of Bucky reaching for a blanket...

Tony didn't straddle him. Instead he pulled them backwards, Steve laying over Tony. It was an odd angle, his shoulders dropped into the floor next to Tony's head. But Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's pulling his legs open. Then he slowly pushed his hand into Steve's sweat pants, and wrapped his hand around Steve's cock. Skin to skin. Steve arched into it and Tony pulled him down with his other arm. 

He played with rhythms and speeds until Steve gasped. That was the one Tony kept up until Steve went stone still and stopped breathing, shuddered and Tony felt the warmth spill over his hand. 

Steve went completely limp. His breathing was soft and even. His eyes closed, his facial muscles relaxed for the first time, in months, Tony realized. 

Tony waited about five minutes before he spoke, "When was the last time?"

"A week before Bucky fell."

"You haven't had anyone take care of you since 1945?"

Steve didn't answer, and that was the answer.

"Steve you have a physiological need. You can't do this to yourself. If this was your asthma you wouldn't not use your inhaler."

"I can get by with out. I did for years." Steve rolled away from Tony. Before Tony followed him he wiped his hand off on his sweat shirt. Then he rolled over and straddle Steve. He pulled the blanket with him. He laid down on Steve and used his feet to kick the blanket out over Steve. 

"Yes you got by. No one should just get by."

"I'm okay now Tony."

Tony didn't know how to make Steve understand. The place he goes after a fight isn't one to be left in.

"Don't do it again Steve. Come to me. I'll help you." Tony rose up looking Steve straight in the eyes. "I know what it's like. I've been there."

Steve waited Tony out. He had the better patience, now that he was sane again, that is.

"Years ago," Tony gave in, "I tried a little bondage scene. Nothing big. Just a little rope, a little spanking. A lot of fu-sex."

"You can say fucking, Tony. Just because I don't use it doesn't mean I don't know what I means."

Tony's eyes widened but he continued the story, "But even though there wasn't anything extreme, I was in a good place. Sort of floating, just being. Not something I think I'd ever felt before. I came three times I think." Tony flushed a bit at that, Steve didn't really need to know that part. "Sorry anyways, I'm there floating along and...then nothing. I'm crashing, cold, tired, disoriented, nauseated. And alone."

Steve had started to rub Tony's arm, he felt him lean into the touch. He pulled Tony down onto his chest and rubbed his back with both hands. 

"I was in a hotel room, bound and gagged. The ropes had come loose so I could get myself free...but it didn't matter. The damage had been done. I was left to claw my way out of headspace on my own. I was sick for a week, couldn't eat, could barley stand to be touched, only drank because I had to have something to puke up. And a sudden unexplainable phobia of being handed things."

Steve rubbed his cheek over Tony's hair. This was the most intimate he'd ever been with anyone, ever. 

Even with all the times with Bucky, it had only ever been a hand in his pants 'till he could breath and then on to the next thing.

Bucky hand been his best friend and the tie that ground him, but never his lover, never his mate. And there hadn't ever been anything more than words and one kiss between him and Peggy.

"Did you ever try again?"

Tony shook his head.

"Why did she leave you Tony? Did you ever find her and ask?"

Tony was up and across the room before Steve could blink.

"I don't want to talk about it any more."

Steve was startled, confused. He suddenly felt empty. "Oka, okay."

Tony turned, his smile brilliant and false, "This isn't about me, it's about you."

"Maybe it could be about both of us?" Steve ventured. He got up off the floor and walked over to Tony. He felt the adrenalin again but softer this time. More trepidation than fear.

Steve reached out for Tony, he pulled the shorter man to him. Tony didn't fight. "Maybe I would like to see what it would feel like to come back to myself with you coming with me?"

"Captain America are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"No."

Tony jerked in Steve's arms.

"Am I wearing my uniform?"

"No. Your uh kind of not wearing much." Tony offered.

"Than I'm not Captain America. I'm just Steve."

"Okay just Steve, are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"I got that one."

"But you didn't answer."

"I've never done this before. But yes I'm asking you to sleep with me."

"Did you just admit to being a virgin?"

Steve shrugged. "No I said I'd never asked anyone to sleep with me."

"I heard about the kiss."

Steve dropped his head to gently rest on Tony's forehead. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Maybe."

"I sort of just realized something." Steve said.

"What?"

"I just let you...uh help me, then asked you to well. But your straight. I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't have-" 

Steve was interrupted by Tony grabbing the back of his neck and holding him still while he kissed him.

After a few seconds Tony pulled back, "I never said I was straight. I'm bi-sexual."

Steve blinked at that piece of information. So that's what it's called. Three years and he had some how managed to miss the one term he needed.

"Oh. Well then...I'm not sorry."

"Is this a after fight only request? Or is the offer open ended?"

"Open ended." Steve shivered.

"Is it an immediate offer?"

"Maybe." Steve whispered.

"Good. Go to your room. I'll be right behind you." Tony ordered. He watched Steve's eyes start to glaze back over. So he added, "I want you naked on your bed when I get there. No thinking, just your bed, naked, hard."

Tony walked over and grabbed their shirts and the blanket leaving the common room for his. He grabbed the bottle of lube and the box of condoms.

When he walked into Steve's room, he found the blond on his knees fisting his cock. 

"Did I say you could touch?"

"Didn't say I couldn't." Steve's voice was wispy. Tony reached out and turned Steve's head, looking down he saw the glaze had deepened.

"You're so easy. How did you make it through boot camp and World War II?"

"Was always sick through boot. No one noticed. Had Bucky for the other." Steve whimpered when Tony's hand trailed down his spine.

"Have you ever been with a man?"

Steve shook his head once.

"But you want to?"

One nod. 

"What do you want?"

"Anything?" Steve's answer was more question.

"Yes anything." Tony repeated.

"Just I don't care. Just anything."

"Is it you don't care or you don't know?"

"Both." Steve moaned, Tony's hand was caressing his ass, his fingers ghosting between his cheeks.

"Head down on the bed, arms along side." Tony watched Steve adjust instantly to the order. He was going to have to talk to Steve about this later. He was to mailable when he like this. Tony could turn him into his own version if the Winter Solider the way he was.

Not really, but it scared Tony none the less.

Tony massaged Steve's ass running every finger tip over the hole. Steve shuddered, Tony pressed in with his thumb and Steve keened. Adding lube Tony worked Steve open. Every added finger had Steve's voice raising an octave. 

Tony felt the cool damp of the sheet and looked down. Steve wasn't just leaking pre-come it was almost a steady stream. 

Tony moved to reach for a condom. In a moment of clarity Steve shoved the box to the floor and heard it bounce and slide.

"Okay." Tony said with an eyebrow raise no one saw but JARVIS. 

Tony lined up, his cock head resting at Steve's edge, "Your sure?"

Steve's answer was to push back. 

Tony held his cock still and let Steve push back onto him. He didn't pause to adjust, took Tony straight to the root.

Both men groaned. 

Tony reached out and grabbed Steve's shoulders holding him still. The man didn't move. Tony took a deep breath and pulled out. Then pressed back in. Each stroke yanked a gasp from Steve, Tony sped up. 

For several minutes he fucked Steve like this, fast long strokes. Then he pulled free. "Roll onto your back." Steve complied with out a word. 

Tony took a hold of his weeping cock and thinking himself an idiot, he moved and dropped himself very slowly onto Steve's cock, letting it open him up. Steve was so wet there was no need for added lube. It didn't take as long as Tony thought but he eventually was fully seated on Steve cock. He rested for a bare second before lifting up and fucking himself on Steve. He rode Steve for a moment and ordered, "Open your eyes."

Steve's eyes fluttered open, they were glassy and black. Not even a band of blue. 

"Your going to come for me. Your going to fill me and then I'm going to fuck you through it and fuck you till you come again." 

Steve keened once more at the order, at the sensation assaulting him.

"Are you ready? You better be."

Steve thrashed his head. He couldn't come on order. Could he?

"Now Steve."

Apparently he could because he did. Tensing up, roaring as he felt his body shake from the force of his release.

The second he was through Tony lifted free and was back in his ass, pounding. 

True to his words he fucked Steve until Steve was hard. Steve knew it wouldn't take long. It never had, even before the serum.

He was teetering on the edge for a third time when he heard the words.

"Open your eyes."

Looking into Tony's, Steve shivered.

"Come."

Steve arched his entire body as he felt Tony come inside him. His own come splashing up his chest, rolling down the arch to pool along his neck. 

"Soooo good. Succch a beauuuutiful sight. You're gorgeoussss when you come. Come covered Adonis." Tonys words stuttered out as he fucked Steve through his orgasm, his own cock softening.

Steve's body finally relaxed and he sank to the bed. Tony going with him. He felt Tony's tongue lap at his neck. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran over his entire body.

Moments passed before Tony spoke again. "Open your eyes."

Fluting eyelashes opened to show glazed blue eyes. 

Tony nodded and kissed each of Steve's eyes. "Sleep."

Steve fought to stay awake, to watch Tony but he was still under enough he couldn't fight the command.

Tony watched Steve settle into sleep before he moved. He walked to the bathroom opting for a quick shower. Then after drying, he warmed up several wash cloths for Steve and cleaned him up the best he could. 

He laid down next to Steve and found his new lover to be an inferno. Not the kind from a fever, but just a super solider with a physiology that kept him over warm.

No wonder Steve hated being cold. He was most likely always too warm.

Tony pulled up just the sheet to cover them and fell asleep immediately. 


	2. Alligators

 

The morning jolted them awake with the sounds of another alarm. The couple split with out words to change. 

This fight was almost as wack as yesterday's. Alligators over flowing into the streets. 

Steve sent everyone to tasks best suited for their skill. That battle was more dangerous than the rats because, well teeth. Alligators, had a lot of them. 

Bucky had been cleared for small battles that couldn't have anything to do with Hydra and was on deck today. He used his metal hand to rip the jaws open on some of the enlarged creatures and knifes on others.

Natasha tried to shoot them but her bullets did little with their thick hides. In the end she ended up draining both her bites on the few she was able incapacitate. Steve had her instead usher civilians out of the area. Her knives being for stealth not brute force.

It was almost night before they killed the last of the nest. Tony watched Steve as they trudged back into the tower from the jet. He could see the strain in Steve's face, his shoulders. He got out of the suit as soon as he could but found Bucky watching his old friend with the look he got when he was trying to force his memories into place. 

Tony watched Steve disappear down the hall, Bucky still watching. He walked over to the silver armed man and asked the question, "Do you remember?"

Bucky shook his head.

"What do you remember?"

Bucky shrugged, "Always going with Steve after a fight, a battle. But I can't...why?" Bucky left the the broken question hanging.

"Do you want the memory or to find it?" Tony asked. Sometime Bucky wanted to work things out on his own, sometimes he just wanted the question answered.

"Tell me." The answer, not the process.

"Steve is submissive. The fights, the battles are his Dominate. He's in what we call headspace or subspace now. What he went through before was trying to come out of it. The chills, the shakes the nausea, it's all a side effect of the battle."

Bucky's face registered the second he remembered. His head snapped up to look at Tony. "And you know this why?" He growled. 

"Because I'm the one who found him clawing his way out of it last night. He needs one of us right now." Tony growled back.

Bucky pinned Tony to the wall with his left hand dead center over the reactor, "You hurt him and you will have to run. You hurt him and I will kill you in ways only the Winter Solider knows." 

Bucky turned on his heel and left.

"Yeah right no pressure." Tony shook himself and called to JARVIS. "Where's Captain Rogers?"

"He is currently in your study. He is verging on hysteria."

"And you didn't say anything JARVIS?!"

"Sir it began as you and Sargent Barnes were establishing who was attending to Captain Rogers."

"Back to back fights. This isn't good for him damn it. He's not a fucking yoyo." Tony was in his penthouse and rushing into the study in less then two minutes.

Steve was still in his uniform, the only thing missing was his shield and utility belt. Both had been discarded to the floor.

Tony stepped around the first and over the second, grabbed Steve roughly, "Do you need to come first?"

Tony watched Steve's eyes, they couldn't, wouldn't settle on anything. Tony unfastened Steve's uniform quickly. Got as much of it off him as he could. Pulled his own shirt off and plastered himself over Steve's back, reaching around he found Steve soft. But like last night, filled at a single touch. Remembering the pace and rhythm, Tony had Steve to completion in just a few strokes. Steve's breathing stabilized but not nearly to the point it should be. 

Tony move around to see Steve's face. His eyes glass and still full black. "Fuck." Tony cursed. They had changed the dynamic. Steve needed more now. Or maybe it was the proximity of the drops.

Tony stepped back and did what he could. "Kneel." His voice strong with no chance at balking.

Steve dropped, head forward. Tony took a moment to strip Steve of his boots and the rest of his clothing. Each piece removed Steve's breath smoothed out another degree. 

Trying to remember what had gotten him to the floating place, Tony worked his fingers into Steve's hair. Steve leaned hard into the hand. Tony caressed Steve's cheek with his other hand. 

"Steve you need to look at me. I need to see your eyes." 

Steve flopped his head back, letting it loll on his back. He opened his eyes. Tony sucked in a breath. He had seen several scene since the one he had been in, seen a lot of drugged out fucking. None of them held a candle to the lack of look in Steve's eyes.

"Fuck." Tony looked down at Steve's cock. Full hard and weeping like last night.

"Can you tell me what you need? Are you at a place where you know what you need?"

Steve just blinked, lashes taking a long time to reopen. 

"No. Got it. Shower now. JARVIS."

"Done sir."

Steve rose at the slightest tug from Tony but he stumbled, barley managing to catch his shoulder on the wall. Tony guided him to the bathroom. He pushed Steve in to the spray. "Head down, let the water run off your back." Tony added as he stepped out to ditch his flight suit.

Steve had stood under the spray, letting it hit him in the face until Tony's command. 

Back in the shower Tony played puppet master and arranged Steve so that he leaned on his arms against the wall, ass out. Tony had no trouble stretching him. It hadn't even been a full day yet. Tony was buried in his lover quickly. 

Steve moaned and didn't stop moaning until he came on Tony's cock. 

Steve shivered despite the heated water. "Tony?" His voice was horse and strained. 

"Yeah I'm here. Are you?"

Steve shifted away standing with his back to the full power of the spray. "I'm so cold. Why can't I get warm?" Tony watched a single tear escape and run into a river of shower water. 

"JARVIS bath." 

"Done sir." 

Water started running further down the wall. It started filling the enclosed space of the granite. 

"Sit."Tony ordered. Steve complied instantly. Tony sat behind him, pulling the bigger man closer.

"Dropping twice in 24 hours...not good. We have to work, but it's going to be harder to find balance."

Steve nodded sort of. He still wasn't fully cognitive of everything. 

Tony rubbed every part of Steve's body with in reach. When he found the cock still standing up he wrapped fingers around it. 

"Ahhh." Steve cried out.

"Ready for three?" Tony didn't wait for an answer, stoking immediately. 

This one was harder to wring free from Steve. His hand settled, but his body wouldn't, wouldn't relax and give into the pleasure.

Then it dawned on Tony. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known. None of us has ever fought alligators before. You didn't know Natasha would be ineffective."

Tony felt Steve sag against his body finally. That's what he needed. "You are brilliant. But no one can see everything. No one can anticipate everything." 

Tony felt the give in Steve's body. "Come."

And he did.

Steve came with white out force. His body losing all ability to hold itself up. 

Steve's body slipped down Tony's, 'till his feet stopped him, resting on the other side of the enclosure. 

It took a few minuets but his mind cleared itself. He blinked and for the first time saw the shower. 

"Hmm." Steve licked his lips and swallowed past the sandpaper of his throat. "This isn't my shower."

Tony had been tracing patterns on Steve's arm, but he stopped at the revelation. "No. It's mine." He waited to see what Steve would say next. Steve sat up and turned towards him.

"You came off the jet, right to my study. Your shield is still where you left it."

Steve swallowed again. "I don't remember getting off the jet." 

"Back to back fights." Tony offered.

Steve nodded slowly. That's when he realized Tony was still hard. Steve couldn't really remember anything but he could feel that Tony had fucked him. He didn't know how to ask why Tony was still hard. However he had been starring at Tony's cock. 

Tony guessed at the line of Steve's thoughts, "You were to far under. I didn't feel comfortable coming when I didn't know how much you would need. Some of us aren't instantly hard after."

"I'm back now." 

Tony shrugged, "Yep, you are."

Steve moved closer and kissed Tony. He pulled the man into his lap, cradling him in his legs and arms. "Will you let me take care of you now?"

Tony could only nod.

Steve reached for the bottle of lube on the shelf, which Tony squawked at. "Not fair, all arms."

"Nah, legs are the same length." Steve said before kissing Tony quiet again. This time while he was distracted he opened Tony. Only breaking the kiss as needed for precious air. 

Then he turned Tony and lower him down on to his cock. Tony whimpered as the flair of his head popped pasted the ring and moaned when their thighs rested together.

"I can't believe how good you feel." Steve whispered. "I know you rode me last night, but I don't remember the feeling of being surrounded by you."

Steve shifted up and Tony pressed down, the pair created waves as they worked to find Tony's edge. 

Tony hung close feeling everything well up and coil around in his stomach.

"Do it Tony, come for me just like I come for you." 

And he did. Tony came in thick white ropes, covering their chests.

"So pretty." Steve whispered as he came again.

The pair lounged for a few more minutes but got out and dried off. Still tired from the day long fight they grabbed food from Tony's kitchen instead of trying to gather the energy to trudge to the communal kitchen. Then they fell into a well deserved deep sleep. 

In the morning they woke to sun light and each other. Something Steve had never experienced. He relished in the feeling of his arms wrapped around Tony and Tony's legs tangled with his.

When they got up, Tony dressed, giving Steve his robe so he could go to his own floor and find clothes that wouldn't look like they shrunk in the wash. Then they met to find the others. Before they got there Tony stopped Steve.

"Bucky remembers. He caught a fragment last night but I had to fill it in. I got the Winter Solider version of the shovel talk."

"Shovel talk?"

"I told him if he hurt you I'd kill him in a way only I can." Bucky said from the table.

"You know it's only polite to ignore the fact that you have super hearing." Tony whined hands on his hips.

Bucky shrugged and buttered another piece of toast.

The conversation had the others turning towards the tardy duo.

Steve was instantly as red as Tony's suit. Tony stopped dead and waited for the others to tell him not to fuck Steve up. 

Instead Bruce looked at Steve, "Well screw Tony up and The Hulk will just rip you into tiny pieces to small to bother burying." And turned back to the omelet he was making.

Tony's eyes looked like plates, they were so big. 

"Well you won't know when I'll kill you, you'll just drop." Natasha said looking at Steve. 

Clint laughed, "Oh you'll know when I kill you. The arrow in your chest will be pretty obvious." 

"I am unsure if lighting gives a warning," was all Thor offered.

Tony dropped the plate he had reached for, sending it crashing to the floor, everyone turning back to him.

"You four just gave Steve...Captain America... Steve Rogers, the shovel talk. For me. No ones ever given a shovel talk for me. No one cares-" Tony instantly closed his mouth and turned walking out of the kitchen.

"I think we broke him." Clint said off handedly.

"It's Tony. You know he doesn't deal well with his worth to others being shown." Natasha countered.

"One of us should go talk to him." Bruce said sliding the omelette out of the pan onto a plate with others.

"I shall go." Thor said striding out of the room before anyone could comment.

"Oh that should be good. Thor going is about as good as me going." Bucky chuckled. "Ow... Damn it Steve, you know you don't hit like you use to." Bucky rubbed his right shoulder.

"I know. You started this mess."

"I did not."

"Really who started the first shovel talk...and why the heck is it call the shovel talk?"

Natasha giggled, "Because your being warned that if you hurt the person the person warning you is going to need a shovel to bury your dead body."

"Oh. Sorry still a little slow this morning." Steve explained. Now that she'd said it, it was obvious. 

Thor found Tony in his lab tinkering with the robot called You.

"Tony we did not mean to cause hurt. We know neither of you would hurt the other on purpose."

Tony baubled the wrench he was using at the sound of Thor's voice. Catching it before it bounced, Tony took a deep breath. "It's fine big guy."

"Tony?" Thor spoke his name and waited until the man turned towards him. "Why do you not think you are worth our protection?"

He was not sure how to answer that question. "Look I know I'm not the most loved guy, hell not even the most liked. I'm arrogant, selfish, egocentric, narcissistic. There was nothing in Natasha's first report about me that wasn't true. I am all those things and more. I'm grouchy, moody, unstable, hard to live with."

"And in love with our Captain." Thor interrupted. "Tony I have seen how you watch for him. You bring him a drink each time you retrieve one. You ensure he receives the take out container with the most food. You do all the things one does for someone they love."

"How long?" Tony's voice shook.

"Have I known? Since I returned from London."

Over a year and a half. 

"Truly, brother we have all seen your care of our leader. We have all been glad for your care of him, because we knew it would not be welcomed if it was offered by one of us. Steve does these same things for you. He is the one to bring you food when you cloister yourself here." Thor waved to the room. "He bullies you into sleep after days of your mind pulling you to pieces." 

Tony shook his head, it was ... Oh it was always Steve to feed him and make him sleep.

"You are a pair most suited for one another. Please return with me. Let us take this day and rest. Let us revival in the closeness of our band."  
Tony nodded. He set the wrench down and followed Thor out of his workshop.

Bucky sat next to Steve waiting for Thor to return. "I'm sorry."

Steve turned to Bucky, "For what?"

"Not remembering." Bucky said with a one shoulder shrug.

Steve blushed again. "It's okay. I survived before we figured stuff out. I survived after, well before you came back. It's no big deal."

"Yes because mental health is something to be fiddled with." Bucky's voice dripped with the irony of him saying that.

"Buck," Steve sighed. "I've had more years of surviving than I do of knowing. It wasn't that hard."

"And if Stark hadn't figured it out last night? How would have today gone?"

Steve shrugged. He was a 100% sure he liked it better when Bucky didn't talk about his low. "I'd have made it through. I always make it through."

Bucky shook his head but dropped the subject. More because the three others in the room were walking over food in hand. And Bucky heard Thor's footsteps in the hall.

The day was quiet and relaxed. The group watched movies and ate junk food. The sun was just setting when the alarm sounded yet again. 


	3. Bats

Tonys stomach sank, would Steve be able to handle a third run?

He tried to stop Steve but the man pointedly didn't look at him. Instead Tony grabbed Bucky's arm. "We have to stop him. I don't think he can take another fight." Tonys eyes were desperate.

Bucky shook his head, "He's too stubborn to listen. He'd rather sink trying to swim than stay safe. All we can do is be here to put the pieces back together."

With that Bucky was out the door to the armory and Tony was stepping into the suit JARVIS had deployed to him. 

Five minutes later Tony was gobsmacked. "Okay who the hell told the sewer maintenance people to clean up? Come on first rats, than alligators now fucking bats." Tony groused hand on his suit hips. 

Steve stood on the ground eyes trained on the sky. "Well this should be interesting. Black bats at night."

"Any chance you've got a PA system Tony that imitated ultra sonic frequencies?" Barton asked.

"JARVIS?"

"Already calculating, Sir."

"The quicker the better." Tony said on his closed comm, "the sooner I get Steve out of this the better."

"Understood Sir."

"While we're at it, give me a quick scan of him." Tony turned and waited for JARVIS to let him know how Steve was fairing.

"Heart rate is elevated but appropriate for the situation."

"Kay. I'm redo his uniform to include bio sensors though." Tony grumbled.

"An appropriate measure considering the side effects that have come to light." Over open comms JARVIS announced, "The calibrations have been completed, Sir. 

"Alright birdbrain what did you have in mind?"

Barton's response left something to be desired, "You're the genius." 

"Stark. Heard as many as you can into that empty warehouse. Thor light up it. The rest of us will do what we can with stragglers." Steve called out.

Everyone rushed to the designated warehouse.

It didn't work like Steve wanted. Bats were hard to herd. They tended to go off in all directions. Tony got a few hundred into the building and Thor electrocuted those that landed on the metal of the building. But there were thousands of the black creatures. 

The fight took them into the hours of the early morning. They finally figured out it was better to drawn them with the sound of another bat, so Tony started broadcasting that and drew them all in and Thor barbecued the lot. 

Which was great because everyone was out of bullets and arrows.

Tony cursed flying rats all the way back to the tower. He watched as Steve slipped further down the rabbit hole. He caught Bucky's attention and at the tower, they lingered long enough the others left first. The pair bracketed the lost solider and got him to Tony's private elevator without anyone seeing.

Once in the penthouse, Tony and Bucky quickly striped Steve out of his uniform. They got Steve into the shower and then stripped themselves. 

Bucky was the first to speak, "All the years I can remember, it's never been like this." 

"I think it's the back to backs. He isn't getting a chance to level out."

Bucky's blank look made Tony try to explain again, "He's still slightly under from the previous battle. Hasn't had time to totally surface. He can function but only minimally. That and it's not like I know exactly what he needs. We both found out two fucking days ago. By accident. I'm afraid to ask what he did after The Battle of New York." Tony shivered.

"Was sick for a week or more?" Bucky guessed. "The longer I know the more I remember."

"What do we do now?"Tony asked.

Bucky shook his head. "Screw him till he remembers?" He offered with a shrug. 

Tony's jaw dropped. 

"What? We both know sex is what gets him back. You said it, he's to deep. You think a one off is going to be enough?"

"No it took three last night." 

Bucky stepped under the spray with Steve who had all but crumpled up on the floor. He sat on his knees, head down, water cascading down his back. 

Tony stepped in and they quickly washed of the worst of the sweat and grime from each other. 

"Steve, you need to stand up." Tony said, his tone not one to be argued with. Steve rose but made no further moves.

Bucky guided his friend out and they dried off.

"Go lay down on the bed." Tony spoke again. To Bucky he asked, "How far are you willing to go?"

"I won't leave him like this." Bucky's voice was harsh.

"And if it means fucking him? I'd don't have your guys stamina. Hell I didn't have it as a teenager."

"I won't leave him like this." Bucky repeated.

Tony nodded and made his way to Steve. "'Kay Cap, look at me." 

Steve's eyes had been shut since the had helped him off the jet as far as Tony knew. When they opened Tony saw what he feared.

There was almost recognition in them. He looked drugged to be honest. 

"Can you hear me?"

Steve moved his head, Tony wasn't sure he could call it a nod though. 

"Do you want Bucky to help?" Tony asked his hands rubbing Steve's still icy skin.

There was nothing.

"Shit hope he doesn't hate us in the morning."

"You said it took three last night. Three what?"

"I jerked him off till he came, I fucked him 'till he came then I jerked him off again. He was at least aware after I fucked him but was still pretty gone."

Bucky figured they would start there. He sat next to Steve on the bed. "Probably should start on his ass." Bucky said the second he started stroking Steve's cock.

Tony raise an eyebrow but let it go. Bucky still wasn't always tactful. Tony did start working Steve open. Like last night it didn't take long. He heard the hitch in Steve's breath and knew any second he would be coming all over Bucky's flesh hand.

Guessing how this was going to play out tonight Tony opted for the condom Steve hadn't wanted the first night. After rolling it on Tony pressed into Steve before he came but only by a few seconds. "This might have been a bad idea." Tony groaned. Steve in the middle of an orgasm was hard to fight. Tony pulled back and wrapped his hand around his cock, holding tight to keep from coming. He took a couple breaths as the sensation receded. Steve was still whimpering when Tony plunged in again.

Remembering what else Steve needed Tony tried to gather his thoughts, "No one could have known you can't herd bats. You did wonderful. You're so strong and smart." Tony spoke softly, Steve's head turning towards the sound. Tony looked at Bucky trying to get the solider to help.

"My little Stevie," Bucky started, his hand still working Steve's re-hardened cock. "Always too brave. Never stepping down from what was right. Always keeping everyone safe."

Steve moaned, the first sound of the night.

"Keep going Barnes." Tony said, panting. Fucking super soldiers didn't leave room for talk.

Bucky told Steve all the things he was proud of him for. Told him all of the good things that Steve does, told him everything he could remember. Finally Bucky and Tony felt Steve's body relax and give in to the stimulation and came.

Tony followed him. He dropped to Steve's side exhausted.

"Steve look at me."

Steve's head turned to the sound of Tony's voice his eyes open and only just reaching a point that he could see. He gave a half hearted smile.

Tony looked at Bucky. 

Bucky moved between Steve's legs. Tony moved the box of condoms closer to Bucky trying to give the man a hint without speaking, something he wasn't capable of just yet. Bucky took the hint and opened a package. He added more lube and leaned on his left arm looking down into Steve's eyes. 

"Steve..." The head turned, acknowledgment flipped past, "if you don't want me to do this you better tell me now, pal. In a few seconds it's going to be to late."

Steve blinked, then blinked again. He surfaced enough to understand what was going on, he raised a shaking and weak hand, with it he pulled Bucky's neck downwards until their lips met. The kiss was uncoordinated and chaste but Bucky got the all the answer he was going to. He pressed into his best friend and gasped. 

"So not the same as a dame." Bucky said to himself. Then he fucked his best friend.

Tony had revived enough to pick up where Bucky had left off on the positive reinforcement that Steve craved as well. 

He watched as Steve's eyes became less drugged hazed and more sexed hazed. 

"Come for Bucky, let him know what it feels like to fuck you hard again." 

Steve like last night arched as he came. His voice silent this time. 

"Don't stop if you can Bucky. Do it. Fuck him hard again." Tony's voice had the edge of command again.

Bucky bristled at the tone but followed it for Steve's sake.

Steve's breathing was hitched and beyond ragged until Tony rested his hand on Steve's chest. "He's going to make you hard again so I can sink down on to your cock. Then we're going to see what it's like to for you to come back with us both coming. That's what you said you wanted." Tony whispered into Steve's ear, his hand opening himself up. He was still sore from his lunacy the night before but he wanted to give Steve this.

"You better hurry Stark, I'm good but I can't hold out forever." Bucky growled.

Tony moved and straddled Steve's cock. He held it up and sank down on it, hissing as the flair stretched angry skin again. 

"Tony?" The voice was soft and wavering.

"Hmm, your back." Tony said leaning forward. "Do you feel that? I'm wrapped around you again. And you're wrapped around Bucky." 

Steve gasped and shuddered. He floated on the feelings. "Oh god Tony. I'm close again. Come with me please."

"We all will." Tony said driving himself to catch up with Steve and Bucky. 

"Fuck." Bucky growled. "You two.."

"I'm there," Steve gasped.

"Come. Just come Steve." Tony cried out as he felt Steve's come fill his body. He heard Bucky's breath stop and felt Bucky's head on his shoulder as the man dropped.

One quick twist of his own cock, Tony added to Steve's messy chest.

Steve hissed as Bucky pulled free. 

Bucky apologized but Steve shook his head. "It's okay." A chuckle escaped Steve's tired frame. "All these years and I still need you to look after my ass."

"Not me. Tony." Bucky corrected.

Tony lifted a tired eyelid, "Your both disgusting how can you talk? How do energy?"

"You forgot a couple words." Steve pointed out.

"Lack of energy from fucking." Tony pointed out. A second later he was asleep.

Bucky waited a few minutes before he spoke. "Steve, if the alarm goes off tomorrow you can't go out. You need to stay here and take care of yourself."

"Buck you know I can't do that." Steve groused.

Bucky knew it was dirty pool but he did it anyways, "Close your eyes." Steve did it immediately.

"We fucked you conscious. But your not here Steve. Your like that candy bar commercial, the one with the divas." Bucky tried to explain.

Steve still hadn't opened his eyes. "Snickers, you're not you when you're hungry." He slurred, the lack of sight slipping him back down. 

"Hey, wake up. Open your eyes." 

Steve's eyes opened. 

"Come on let's clean up a bit. You get boyfriend duty though." Bucky pointed a thumb at Tony. 

Steve jerked. "Do you think, I suppose we are. I did ask him...well, crap."

"See you're not you."

Steve followed Bucky into the bathroom. "I don't remember getting off the plane again." 

"I don't remember a lot of things, so your still good."

"Are we though?" 

"Oh you're more not you than we thought if you have to ask that question."

"Bucky, you just screwed me, while my boy...boyfriend rode me."

"Steve your mom is not going to take a switch to you if you say fuck." Bucky laughed.

"No she wouldn't switch me, she would send us to Father Martin because you fucked me, Tony fucked me and you two jerking me off for days and decades." Steve huffed.

"Alright you got me there." Bucky concede. Then he reverted to the previous topic, "Please stay back tomorrow. These guys fought before without you, they can do it again."

"Honestly how many more things do we think can live in the sewers?" Steve asked.

"Damn it Steve." Tony grumped from the door.

"Oh god Tony did we wake you up?"

"No Mother Nature did." Tony pushed past both men, "But thank you for jinxing us. Now Murphy's defiantly going to visit."

"Murphy?" Steve asked, wondering if he was still under.

"Yeah Murphy's law, if it can go wrong it will go wrong. You just asked how much eerie crap could be in New York sewers. So now... a lot."

"Let's get some shut eye and see what happens. Stark your Steve's second, can you bench him?" Bucky asked.

"Sure in theory, well JARVIS can in practice...but the others are going to ask." Tony looked startled at the question.

"Then we'll figure out what to tell them. Tomorrow, right now you two are going to sleep."

"What about you?" Steve asked, voice indignant about the conversation just had about him. 

"Yeah, right. Good one punk." Bucky was dressed so was out the door before Steve could stop him.

"JARVIS says he sleeps less than you do."

Steve sighed, dropping down on to the bed. "I don't know."

"About what?" 

"Anything."

Tony watched the captain flop back onto the bed, look every bit the kid he really was. Tony joked and called him old man because of the year of his birth, but honestly he's not much more than a teenager. A really hard to kill, overly buff, extremely patriotic, stupidly stoic teenager who's been misplaced in time.

Tony sat on the bed and watched as Steve curled around him like a six foot six cat. Tony petted every inch of Steve's skin he could. It was a long time before spoke, "You need to learn how to separate yourself from the fight. To get away from what puts you under."

Steve mumbled something into the blankets and Tony's leg. Tony tapped him on his shoulder and Steve huffed at having to move but did it. "I don't want to kill anybody I just don't like bullies." Steve repeated what he had told Dr. Erskine all those years ago.

Light bulb moment, Tony understood. "It's your defense mechanism against the violence. I drink, you sink."

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tried to figure it out. It just is."

"The problem just is that with what we do you need some kind of control. What if I hadn't found you the other night? So many fights so close together...you wouldn't be at your best and you wouldn't handle it well if your distraction got someone hurt." Tony spoke softly, keeping his tone gentle, trying to lighten the impact of what he was saying without diminishing what needed to be said.

Steve shivered. "It wasn't so bad durning the war."

"You had constant care then. You didn't fight to surface on your own. You didn't fight an alien invasion then go home and suffer alone. I'm going out on a limb." Tony moved and cuddled Steve. Pulled him in as tight as he could. "The more I see you like this, the more I wonder if you were still under when you crashed the plane." He felt Steve stiffen and hugged him tighter. "Don't be mad. Please. It was just well you know me and my brain. It doesn't stop. But hear me out. Big fight, you lose Bucky. Bigger fight, you get knocked around by Schmidt, while held down by goons. You fight your way to his plane, then you go mono-e-mono with Schmidt." Tony could feel Steve holding his breath, but Tony pushed on. He knew something few other people knew. "There were still Schmidt's mini bombers in the bay. You could have tied off the steering, gotten to one of them and tried to land somewhere you could have been rescued."

That's when Tony felt the warm wetness on his shoulder, when he felt the tremors.

The sobs.

Steve never made a single sound as he grieved for the first time at everything he had lost. 

Tony made all the comforting sounds and motions you do to try to comfort someone unconsolable.

Steve let him, but he saw all that he lost, his best friend, his dream of the perfect girl, family, kids a dog...everything. He felt another set of hands comforting him, but instead it broke him more, one hand was cool but warmed as it touched him. If he had been stronger, faster, better Bucky would have never fallen, never become Hydra's pawn. It only made Steve cry harder.

Bucky watched Tony try to calm Steve down, he wanted to help but knew he had failed when Steve cried harder at his touch. Misunderstanding he started to pull away, but that made Steve gasp and cry out loud. Bucky stayed, he tangled himself with Steve and Tony and waited out Steve.  
Steve never spoke but instead cried himself into a fitful sleep. His guardians never leaving his sides.

Bucky shifted, sitting up, pulling Steve's head into his lap. He smoothed out Steve's hair then kept up the motion when Steve settled into a deeper sleep. 

"I shouldn't have mentioned the crash. I should have waited." 

"No. He needed to hear it."

"Not right this second. Hell he's still half under." Tony grimaced.

"Then maybe he will listen and understand better."

"I don't want to use this against him, Barnes. Christ my first though when we actually got around to sex was he was to easy to manipulate. That done right I could turn him into another damn Winter Solider. Only its Steve so, no not really."

"But if it's for his own good is it manipulation? If he can figure this out and maybe learn to control how it effects him, isn't that better. Oh who knows. I'm still fucked up from what Hydra did. I'm the last one who should be suggesting something like that." Bucky said with a heavy sign. His hand had never stilled.

"I could make it better you know."

"Steve, then do it." Bucky growled.

"Uh well I'm trying, but I meant your arm." Tony said with a flutter of fingers in the direction of the silver. "If you wanted."

"It's fine. I'm kind of attached to it."

Tony tried not to laugh and the stupid and horrible joke but he couldn't. Something broke and he laughed. And laughed.

"Oh shit Steve I'm sorry." Tony said gasping as Steve woke. 

Steve sat up and stretched. "Buck you came back."

"Yeah, a year ago."

Tony laughed again.

Bucky and Steve looked at him and Tony broke into another fit. 

"I think you broke your boyfriend Steven. Don't cry on him again. Your tears, maybe the serums toxic to him or something?"

"No I think it's withdrawals from being a reckless jackass. He hasn't tried to get himself killed in three days."

"Hey now, that I take offense to. I am not a jackass." Tony said sitting up and trying to catch his breath.

"But he doesn't take offense to the rest. Go get the man a drink he's sober to." Bucky pointed out.

"I've been taking care of someone else who wasn't. Well two someone's really for about a year."

"Ha ha Stark." Bucky sneered.

"Um could we not snark each other to death. I kind of like it the way it was before." Steve asked.

"Before when? We've always snarked each other since he could remember enough to snark." Tony pointed out.

"No earlier tonight." Steve turned red, his head bowing.

"You can't really want to fuck us?" 

"Um maybe." Steve shrugged.

Tony looked between the two soldiers, he already saw Steve was hard again, even after the emotional turmoil. He glanced at Bucky and saw how his pants didn't lay right for a man not interested.

Tony kissed Steve's shoulder, "As much as I really want to, it's in mind and heart only. Body is willing just not able for a while longer. I can go though if you want to-" 

Bucky grabbed his hand before Tony could move. "Or you could stay and just be here for him."

"Us." Steve clarified. " I think I want it to be all of us." Steve voice was soft and more of a whisper.

Bucky looked back to Steve. "You sure? Never said anything about that kinda thing back before."

Steve nodded, "I was a kid Buck. Didn't know what I didn't know."

"Not knowing you liked didn't chick is a big thing to not know."

"Didn't know it was even an option. Well a legal one till I woke up. Besides I do like girls but, um I've got you two." Steve said with half a shoulder shrug. 

"So this all of us thing? What do you want?" Bucky asked.

Steve shivered. "Anything?"

"We're not going back to that big guy." Tony chuckled. "I'm going to guess you two haven't had much experience with gay sex."

Steve's face went instant red and Bucky just raised an eyebrow.  
"You two figure out who's pitching, and I'll take care of the other." Tony said. 

"That was almost English." Bucky joked.

"It was completely English. Are you fucking Steve again or are you going to let him fuck you? Pretty straight forward English."

"That was. Baseball for gay sex, that just seems wrong." Bucky chuckled. 

"That's why they say which side do you bat for." Tony joked back. "Now figure things out." 

Bucky looked at Steve and moved to the middle of the bed and laid down. "There figured out."

"Are you sure Buck? We could figured out I was going to be...gay." Steve had stared to say queer but remembered it wasn't the right term anymore. 

"And who's hand was down your pants, punk? It wasn't a hardship to watch you."

"Oh."

"Uh boys it seems your on the same page, but your still missing a few in the book."

Bucky sighed, "Why does he always do that?"

"Because I secretly think he's The Riddler." Steve said look over at Tony.

"Oh back to funny I see. That's DC Comics thank you and I only read Marvel. No you two have no idea how to do this without hurting him." Tony explained waving the bottle of lube.

"Oh." Steve repeated. 

"You two distract each other." Tony waved a hand and opened the bottle.

"If that's cold I'm gonna kick you." Bucky growled.

"I promise it won't be cold. 

Steve kissed Bucky to distract him from Tony. But he knew when Tony touched him. Bucky tensed for a few seconds then relaxed. 

The pair kissed for several minutes breaking a few times for air and for Bucky to gasp at whenever Tony did something particularly good.

Then Bucky wrenched away from Steve, his back arching. "No...no. Stop stop." 

Tony moved away quickly in case he'd done something to trigger something for Bucky. 

"Oh god." Bucky swallowed and shivered. "You're way to good at that Stark, whatever that was."

"Oh god Barnes. I though you having a flashback not about to fucking come."

"Sorry." Bucky said a little sheepishly. 

"It's okay Bucky." Steve dropped his forehead onto Bucky's shoulder, "We're all going to be a little jumpy about that."

"Could we uh quit stopping now? He...it just snuck up on me. But I'm okay now."

Steve nodded but kissed Bucky again. "You're sure?" He asked once more.

"I just let Stark fuck with my ass for god knows how long, yeah I'm sure." Bucky snorted. 

"And I'm about the suck his cock so he better be."

Steve shook his head. "You two are so crass." 

"Ya think punk? Now are you going to finish this or what?"

Steve nodded before leaning over Bucky, bracing his weight on his left arm. He closed his eyes as he pressed into his best friend. His heart was beating so fast, he didn't want this to ruin all their years of friendship or hurt Bucky's chances of healing. His eyes flashed open at the hand on his chest. 

"Stop thinking. This isn't going to screw anything up." Bucky said softly. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"I know. Just me being me." Steve whispered.

Bucky nodded, he slid both hands up and around Steve's hips, then he pulled Steve into him trying hard not to whimper at the flare of pain. When Steve was fully pressed into him he let his hands drop to the bed and breathed heavily. "Do not move Rogers, or I will kick your butt punk."

"I think he has a foot fetish. He keeps wanting to kick people." Tony joked.

"Maybe I just have a fetish for what feels good?" Bucky asked. "Speaking of, bet this would feel better if you moved," an eyebrow raised at Steve.

Steve did as asked and pulled back to gently push back into the man. He tried to be gentle, it was Bucky's first time, and though it hadn't seemed like Tony's first time, he would have tried to be gentle with the genius if he had been in control. But as usual Bucky had other ideas. 

"Harder. Not a dame. Won't break me."

"Might."

"Try then."

So Steve did, and the moan that tore itself from Bucky's lips quashed any qualms Steve had been having.

Tony decided he would watch as the pair tried to find their own rhythm. He was good with being a voyeur. Tony watched Bucky meet Steve stroke for stroke, watched as he thrashed his head back and forth. 

Bucky let out a litany of, harder, oh fuck harders. Steve shifted and did as asked. This freed up Bucky's cock, so Tony moved forward and wrapped his lips around the weeping cock. That got a strangled yelp, Tony a mouthful of Bucky's come, and Bucky an ass full of Steve's come. Steve fucked them through both their orgasms before dropping to the side of both men.

"He that good, Bucky?" Steve croaked out. 

"Don't know."Bucky growled. "He's a fucking orgasm ninja or something."

Tony, being the most sane of the three, laughed. "No just the come whisperer."

The two soldiers groaned at the bad joke. They had both calmed down enough to stop panting. 

"Shower and sleep?" Tony suggested.

The two soldiers nodded and followed Tony to his stupidly big shower. They didn't talk much but each found some reason to touch the others. Steve washed Tony's hair, Bucky washed Steve's back, Tony made sure Bucky's torso was free of soap. 

Then the trio retraced their steps back to the bed and ended up in a tangle of limbs. Tony was the last to let sleep take him. He was running the numbers as to which one of them was more likely to wake the others with a nightmare. His money was on Steve tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke to the smell of coffee, and was confused. He counted limbs. He was laying on one of Steve's arms, the other was draped over his hip. He felt a leg coming over his hip and knew the trajectory of Steve's hand put it on that leg. So all three of them were still in bed. But there was coffee, another sniff produced the smell of bacon which set his stomach to growl. 

Who was in his penthouse cooking?

Tony managed to wiggle out from under the two soldiers, but he had no idea how he managed it. He quickly threw on sweats and a tank top. He opened the bedroom door which one of them had thankfully closed last night. He assumed Bucky since he was the last in. Tony saw no one. He made it all the way to the kitchen before Clint stood up from behind the island with a large silver mixing bowl in his hand.

"Figured Bucky would be the one to come out and try and kill me." Clint said off-handedly. "Maybe Cap, come out stammering some excuse while burning up with embarrassment."

"You made coffee. I could smell it."

"Ah, should have left that for last, but I wanted a cup." Clint explained, picking up the hideous purple and green cup he refused to get rid of. "How is he?"

Tony stared. Blinked once and walked to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup and downed it. "He's fine."

"Good."

"How did you know?"

"Not the first guy I've seen crash after a fight."

"Huh. You don't care?"

Clint shook his head no, and said, "So there should be enough for the three of you. He's not allowed out of the tower today. The four of us will get it if we get tagged again. But I told Phil we need a couple days of down time though, unless it's world destroying, not to call. Ahh." Clint said as Tony's face went angry. "Told him we all needed a breather and time for repairs."

Tony deflated, "Oh." 

"It isn't really a lie. We do. Nat and I are normal just like you."

"Just not as old." Tony said to himself.

"All the more reason. Steve's sitting on you to keep you in the tower today. Bucky's keeping him company. You're repairing your suit and getting some rest. That's the story and you will stick to it." Barton said setting the bowl over the plate piled high with bacon and scrambled eggs. "There's hash browns warming in the oven. We'll see you guys later."

"Do the others know?" Tony asked before he got out the door.

"Tasha might have guessed, but I haven't told anyone."

"Thank you. I don't think he'd do well with everyone knowing."

"Figured." And Barton was gone.

Tony was already planing to make Barton's quiver better as he slipped back into his room. Steve had moved closer to Bucky but hadn't tangled up with the man yet. Tony sat at the foot of the bed and just watched the pair sleep until Bucky blinked fully awake and was half sitting before he came fully aware of where he was. Tony watched as the Solider disappeared and Bucky showed up. Part of the transition was the knife that appeared out of no where, went right back where it came from. 

"Sorry." Bucky mumbled. 

"Shouldn't have let you wake up like that." Tony offered.

"Not really a good way to wake me up. Still sort of jarring every time."

"I'm sorry. Nobody should have to wake up like that."

"Nobody should have Hydra fuck with their brain for 70 years either."

"No." Tony let the conversation die p, and asked, "Should we see how Steve wakes up?"

"He'll be full awake as soon as his eyes open. Has since Asanno."

"Had some jerk to take care of." Steve rolled over on to his back, eyes still closed. "Tell me you didn't cook Tony."

"I did not cook. Barton guessed and made eggs, bacon and hash browns."

Steve's eyes flew open as he blanched. 

"You're not the only one to have to figure out how to deal with what happens after combat." Bucky said flopping back on to the bed. "Any chance we could move that food in here? The kitchen seems so far."

"That could be arranged I think." Tony smiled. It was nice to see Bucky, just being. To much of the time he seemed closed off and removed for any situation, a continuos observer. Maybe this thing between the three of them would be good for him to. They had always been a touch stone for each other, why would that have changed, even with time separating them? "I might not be good in the kitchen but I am a master at carrying things." 

Tony slipped from the room and grabbed the trolley that actually was for such things but had only served as furniture 'till this second. He set the floral arrangement on the counter and filled up the trolley with food, plates, silverware and cups. Then he found a thermal carafe for the coffee and filled it. It only took him about five minutes. 

So he was mildly surprised when he came back and Bucky was going for a liquid protein breakfast. 

Steve's hands were tightly fisted in the fitted sheet he'd pulled free from both top corners of the bed and looked like he was desperately trying not to move.

"Well that escalated quickly." Tony quipped. 

Steve groaned since Bucky had hummed in agreement. Then he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Steve taking him down completely. Steve shouted and came with barely a chance to warn Bucky, a swat at a shoulder, was all.

Bucky stayed sucking Steve 'till he made a pained and undignified sound and tried harder to push the brunette away. 

Steve lay on the bed panting and some how looking even more innocent that usual. 

"Okay how'd ya do it? He looks twelve now." Tony asked, shaking his head, wondering how Bucky learned to do that, and being 100% sure he didn't want to know. 

Bucky chuckled and poured a cup of coffee. "Mmm, Steve makes a half decent creamer."

Tony choked on the piece of bacon he had nabbed. "Wow. That is thhhee worst thing, I think, that has ever been said in the English language."

"I know 16 others, should I try them?"

"God no, Buck." Steve said his voice still quivering. 

Bucky mumbled, "I though it was good," his face blank but was still some how pulling off sullen.

Tony shook his head and handed Bucky a plate piled high. He built another for Steve and tapped the man's leg. 

Steve shivered and sat up slowly. "I can honestly say that's a first."

"What a morning blowjob?" Tony asked, sitting back to eat his small helping.

"A blowjob, period."

"What?"

"Boys, I've had more sex this week than I have in my entire life."

"That's bullshit, I help-"

"Bucky you never..."

Bucky jerked back, "I seem to recall my hand in your pants pretty often punk. I know my memories looks like Swiss cheese, but still."

"That counts as sex?"

Both men looked at each other then at Steve and shrug, "Not according to Clinton." Tony answered.

"Why would Barton say that?" Bucky asked.

"No, the president." Tony shook his head. "Guess you missed him."

Bucky sat blank for a moment, then a flash of recognition. "No just wasn't stateside much then." Bucky squinted trying to remember, "Middle East and Korea? Yeah think so," then he shrugged. 

Tony nodded, "Makes sense for the time."

No one spoke while they ate. After they finished and set all the plates on the trolley and curled around each other, Bucky couldn't relax.

"Clint said he told Coulson we needed time off. Told him you two were sitting on me while I made suit repairs. Reminded Agent Director that most of the team isn't super. So I'm thinking it would be nice to not make a liar out of bird boy and you two should yeah..."

Bucky rolled in closer grinding against Tony's ass, "Should what? Fuck you, ride you, suck you?"

"I'm game for any and all combinations of that statement."

"Any and all?" Tony had dressed but Bucky hadn't. He pushed down Tony sweatpants enough to rub his hard cock along his ass.

"Yeah. Could space it out though. Did say we had a few days." Tony's voice shook, Steve's hand had found his balls and were gently rolling them.

"What if we both fuck you and then sleep? Is that close enough?" Steve whispered. 

"Oh boy. Uh individually or simultaneously?" Tony stammered out. 

"That's an option?" Steve asked surprised. 

"Eventually. Takes a lot of prep. Not something I want to try with two gay novices."

"You'll let us know when we get enough experience built up?" Bucky asked grinding harder against Tony. 

"Hell yes."

Steve handed Bucky the bottle of lube since it had been on his side of the bed, but Bucky shook his head, "Wrong hand's free. You do it." He pulled him and Tony higher on the bed, pushing Tony's leg up over Steve's hip, barring him.

Steve understood, Bucky was laying on his right side, he was better about his bionic arm but he still worried about touching people with it. Steve was quick but thorough. Tony didn't have their healing factor so was still slightly open from the two previous nights. When he had Tony open enough he reached a little further and gently wrapped his fist around Bucky's cock. Buck got the idea and shifted so he could line up with Tony's ass. 

"You should let him fuck you, while I fuck him." Bucky groaned entering Tony.

"God you two are gonna kill me. Lay on your stomach." Tony whimpered.

Steve moved up the bed within easy reach for Tony and sighed as Tony made short work of prepping him. Soon he was on his side Tony fucking into him, then fucking himself back onto Bucky. All three men dissolved into nothing but groans and gasps quickly.

Bucky's breath was the first faulted and come, Tony came shortly after wrapping his hand around Steve's leaking cock to hurry him along. 

Afterwards their breathing settled into a less hurried pace and they drifted between being awake and asleep.


End file.
